1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-band amplifier and a method of amplifying a multi-band.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent times, as wireless communication techniques are developed, various kinds of wireless communication equipment is introduced into daily lives.
As the various kinds of wireless communication equipment is introduced, a larger number of frequency bands are used in wireless communication, and thus, necessity of combining various communication equipment having different frequency bands has been proposed.
According to such necessity, a multi mode-multi band (MMMB) technique capable of supporting various applications using a single chip has been proposed in various ways. In addition, since frequency bands may be frequently different according to countries even in the same application, research on a multi-band or wide band technique capable of simultaneously supporting various frequency bands is being widely performed.
Patent Document 1 discloses a multi-band amplifier in which a passive device is applied to suppress current consumption without a separate output terminal buffer.
However, since the amplifier proposed in Patent Document 1 includes an active circuit and a passive circuit, which are optimized at different frequencies, the entire performance of the amplifier is degraded as a difference between the optimized frequencies increases. In other words, as a difference between a resonance point of a filter part and a resonance point of an amplifying part is increased, the performance is degraded.